Eric Roberts
Eric Roberts played Vincent Savetti in season two of Code Black. Career Filmography *''Before I Do'' (????) *''Dark Cupid'' (????) *''Night Walk'' (????) *''Past Due'' (????) *''Q-4: Dream Corporation'' (????) *''Surge of Power: Revenge of the Sequel'' (????) *''The Dark Return of Time'' (????) *''The Epidemic'' (????) *''The Unbreakable Sword'' (????) *''Wild Things in Europe 3D'' (????) *''Someone Dies Tonight'' (2018) *''Pontius Pilate'' (2018) *''Induced Effect'' (2017) *''The Immortal Wars'' (2017) *''The Bobby Roberts Project'' (2017) *''Executor'' (2017) *''Inferno by Dante'' (2017) *''Nat Turner: Story of A Prophet'' (2017) *''The Candidate'' (2017) *''Las Vegas Vietnam: The Movie'' (2017) *''The Downside of Bliss'' (2017) *''Fearless Heart'' (2017) *''Beautifully Broken'' (2017) *''Maximum Impact'' (2017) *''Unbridled'' (2017) *''#Speedball'' (2017) *''Billboard'' (2017) *''Black Wake'' (2017) *''Charlie Charlie'' (2017) *''Fatties: Take Down the House'' (2017) *''Frank and Ava'' (2017) *''Get Naked!'' (2017) *''Juvie'' (2017) *''Monsters of Mulberry Street'' (2017) *''Osprey'' (2017) *''Running with Fear'' (2017) *''Steele Justice'' (2017) *''The Beautiful Ones'' (2017) *''The Legacy of Avril Kyte'' (2017) *''The Reliant'' (2017) *''The Terror'' (2017) *''Spreading Darkness'' (2017) *''After School Special'' (2017) *''Devil Dogs (short)'' (2017) *''But Deliver Us from Evil'' (2017) *''Actors Anonymous'' (2017) *''The Institute'' (2017) *''Deadly Sanctuary'' (2017) *''Days of Power'' (2017) *''Eyes of the Roshi'' (2017) *''The Summoning'' (2017) *''The Matadors'' (2017) *''Intent'' (2017) *''Lore'' (2017) *''The Best Thanksgiving Ever'' (2017) *''30 Days to Say Goodbye (short)'' (2016) *''Almost Amazing'' (2016) *''Bleach'' (2016) *''Bluebird (short)'' (2016) *''Father'' (2016) *''Henri'' (2016) *''Hometown Hero'' (2016) *''Q-4: Dream Corporation'' (2016) *''Six Matches (short)'' (2016) *''The Wind Walker'' (2016) *''Victory by Submission'' (2016) *''You're Gonna Miss Me'' (2016) *''The Best Thanksgiving Ever'' (2017) *''A Husband for Christmas'' (2016) *''Uploaded'' (2016) *''Santa's Boot Camp'' (2016) *''Sorority Slaughterhouse'' (2016) *''Leaves of the Tree'' (2016) *''Lux in Tenebris'' (2016) *''Gender Bender'' (2016) *''Enemy Within'' (2016) *''Moments of Clarity'' (2016) *''Snare'' (2016) *''The Red Maple Leaf'' (2016) *''Oiled Up (short)'' (2016) *''Stalked by My Doctor: The Return'' (2016) *''Star Trek: Captain Pike'' (2016) *''Booomer Hogs (short)'' (2016) *''Six Gun Savior'' (2016) *''The Sector'' (2016) *''Neron'' (2016) *''Hunting Season'' (2016) *'79 Parts (2016) *''1959'' (2016) *''Evil Exhumed'' (2016) *''Joker's Wild'' (2016) *''A Remarkable Life'' (2016) *''The Rally-LA'' (2016) *''Beyond the Game'' (2016) *''Compadres'' (2016) *''Prayer Never Fails'' (2016) *''Than All Else Ever (short)'' (2016) *''Project 12: The Bunker'' (2016) *''The Wrong Roommate'' (2016) *''EuroClub'' (2016) *''Euro Kings'' (2016) *''JOB's Daughter'' (2016) *''Paradise Club'' (2016) *''The Last Wizard (short)'' (2016) *''Through a Class Darkly'' (2016) *''Five Grand'' (2015) *''There IS Many Like Us (documentary)'' (2015) *''Lazarus Rising'' (2015) *''Redux (short)'' (2015) *''The Fix'' (2015) *''Stalked by My Doctor'' (2015) *''Relentless Justice'' (2015) *''The Condemned 2'' (2015) *''Love Me True'' (2015) *''The Wicked Within'' (2015) *''Golden Shoes'' (2015) *''Maul Dogs'' (2015) *''Moments of Clarity'' (2015) *''Zombie Dream'' (2015) *''Sicilian Vampire'' (2015) *''Dead Saturday (short)'' (2015) *''Rock Story'' (2015) *''Rihanna: Bitch Better Have My Money (short)'' (2015) *''L.A. Slasher'' (2015) *''Charlie, Trevor and a Girl Savannah'' (2015) *''The Way It Melts (short)'' (2015) *''Hungry (short)'' (2015) *''The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence)'' (2015) *''Cowboys vs Dinosaurs'' (2015) *''Deadly Sanctuary'' (2015) *''The Epic of Hershey (short)'' (2015) *''The Code of Cain'' (2015) *''Silver Case: Director's Cut'' (2015) *''No Deposit'' (2015) *''Fractured'' (2015) *''No Soliciters'' (2015) *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2015) *''Leaves of the Tree'' (2015) *''Ktown Cowboys'' (2015) *''A Fatal Obsession'' (2015) *''Skin Traffik'' (2015) *''Las Vegas Story'' (2015) *''Amityville Death House'' (2015) *''American Sharia'' (2015) *''Dead Ringer'' (2015) *''The Wrath'' (2015) *''Story of Eva'' (2015) *''Halloween Hell'' (2014) *''Rogue Strike'' (2014) *''Minutes with Max Amini (short)'' (2014) *''West End'' (2014) *''Mile Marker Seven'' (2014) *''The Opposite Sex'' (2014) *''Janie Charismanic'' (2014) *''Inherent Vice'' (2014) *''Starcrossed'' (2014) *''Jake's Road'' (2014) *''Pen of Mirrors (short)'' (2014) *''Let the Lion Roar'' (2014) *''2 Bedroom 1 Bath'' (2014) *''It's Not a Date'' (2014) *''Powdered Donuts (short)'' (2014) *''Sector 4: Extraction'' (2014) *''Bigfoot vs. D.B. Cooper'' (2014) *''Scavenger from Powned (short)'' (2014) *''Trust Me (short)'' (2014) *''Doc Holliday's Revenge'' (2014) *''Rumors of Wars'' (2014) *''Camp Dread'' (2014) *''Deadly Famous'' (2014) *''A Cry from Within'' (2014) *''Road to the Open'' (2014) *''Eternity: The Movie'' (2014) *''SEAL Patrol'' (2014) *''Chicks Dig Gay Guys'' (2014) *''Family on Board (short)'' (2014) *''Good Mourning, Lucille'' (2014) *''Lose-Lose (short)'' (2014) *''Before It's Too Late (short)'' (2013) *''Dante's Hell Animated (short)'' (2013) *''Spanners'' (2013) *''All American Christmas Carol'' (2013) *''Bonnie & Clyde: Justified'' (2013) *''In the Name of God'' (2013) *''Before I Sleep'' (2013) *''Assumed Killer'' (2013) *''So This Is Christmas'' (2013) *''Self Storage'' (2013) *''Abstraction'' (2013) *''Run'' (2013) *''Assault on Wall Street'' (2013) *''A New York Heartbeat'' (2013) *''The Perfect Summer'' (2013) *''Revelation Road 2: The Sea of Glass and Fire'' (2013) *''The Hot Flashes'' (2013) *''The Cloth'' (2013) *''White T'' (2013) *''Potter's Field (short)'' (2013) *''Cool Cat Finds a Gun (short)'' (2013) *''Pop Star'' (2013) *''The House Across the Street'' (2013) *''Paranormal Movie'' (2013) *''Sink Hole'' (2013) *''The Mark: Redemption'' (2013) *''Revelation Road: The Beginning of the End'' (2013) *''This Is Our Time'' (2013) *''Betrayal'' (2013) *''A Talking Cat!?!'' (2013) *''The Devil's Dozen'' (2013) *''Hansel & Gretel: Warriors of Witchcraft'' (2013) *''Lovelace'' (2013) *''Wrong Cops'' (2013) *''Jet Set'' (2013) *''23 Minutes to Sunrise'' (2012) *''iVOTE (short)'' (2012) *''Mirror Image'' (2012) *''This Shining Night'' (2012) *''Mary (short)'' (2012) *''Christmas in Compton'' (2012) *''Worth: The Testimony of Johnny St. James'' (2012) *''The Child'' (2012) *''The Mark'' (2012) *''A Halloween Puppy'' (2012) *''Stealing Las Vegas'' (2012) *''Beyond the Trophy'' (2012) *''The Night Never Sleep'' (2012) *''The Whipping Club (short)'' (2012) *''Bloodwork'' (2012) *''The Dead Want Women'' (2012) *''Snow White: A Deadly Summer'' (2012) *''Heal Thyself (short)'' (2012) *''Deadline'' (2012) *''Silver Case'' (2012) *''Grace'' (2011) *''Burned'' (2011) *''Chillerama'' (2011) *''The Wayshower'' (2011) *''Jesse'' (2011) *''Ben & Breakfast: Love is a Happy Accident'' (2010) *''First Dog'' (2010) *''Hunt to Kill'' (2010) *''Sharktopus'' (2010) *''Reality Star'' (2010) *''Class'' (2010) *''The Expendables'' (2010) *''Groupie'' (2010) *''Enemies Among Us'' (2010) *''Westbrick Murders'' (2010) *''Kingshighway'' (2010) *''In the Blink of an Eye'' (2009) *''Pinkville'' (2009) *''The Tomb'' (2009) *''The Butcher'' (2009) *''Project Solitude'' (2009) *''Crimes of the Past'' (2009) *''The Whole Truth'' (2009) *''Royal Kill'' (2009) *''Shannon's Rainbow'' (2009) *''Rock Slyde'' (2009) *''The Steam Experiment'' (2009) *''Light Years Away'' (2008) *''Cyclops'' (2008) *''Depth Charge'' (2008) *''Dark Honeymoon'' (2008) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''Contamination'' (2008) *''The Cookie Thief (short)'' (2008) *''Witless Protection'' (2008) *''Blizhnly Boy: The Ultimate Fighter'' (2007) *''Sister's Keeper'' (2007) *''Killer Weekend'' (2007) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''Aurora'' (2006) *''One Way'' (2006) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2006) *''Comedy Hell'' (2006) *''Hollywood Dreams'' (2006) *''Phat Girlz'' (2006) *''Fatal Desire'' (2006) *''8 of Diamonds'' (2006) *''A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints'' (2006) *''Southern Comfort'' (2006) *''Geppetto's Secret'' (2005) *''Chains'' (2005) *''The Double (short)'' (2005) *''The Civilization of Maxwell Bright'' (2005) *''Graves End'' (2005) *''Spit (short)'' (2005) *''Break a Leg'' (2005) *''Confessions of an Actor Star'' (2005) *''Final Approach'' (2005) *''Border Blues'' (2004) *''The Last Shot'' (2004) *''Six: The Mark Unleashed'' (2004) *''Miss Castaway and the Island Girls'' (2004) *''Killer Weekend'' (2004) *''Endangered Species'' (2003) *''L.A. Confidential'' (2003) *''The Long Ride Home'' (2003) *''National Security'' (2003) *''Intoxication'' (2003) *''Wolves of Wall Street'' (2002) *''Christmas Rush'' (2002) *''Spun'' (2002) *''Wrong Number'' (2002) *''Roughing It'' (2002) *''Fool Proof'' (2002) *''Con Games'' (2001) *''Rough Air: Danger on Flight 534'' (2001) *''Raptor'' (2001) *''The Flying Dutchman'' (2001) *''Walking Shadow'' (2001) *''The Beatnicks'' (2001) *''Fast Sofa'' (2001) *''Stiletto Dance'' (2001) *''Mindstorm'' (2001) *''Strange Frequency'' (2001) *''Mercy Streets'' (2000) *''Sanctimony'' (2000) *''The King's Guard'' (2000) *''Race Against Time'' (2000) *''Cecil B. DeMented'' (2000) *''The Alternate'' (2000) *''Luck of the Draw'' (2000) *''No Alibi'' (2000) *''Tripfall'' (2000) *''Dirk and Betty'' (2000) *''Hitman's Run'' (1999) *''Heaven's Fire'' (1999) *''Facade'' (1999) *''Wildflowers'' (1999) *''Restraining Order'' (1999) *''Two Shades of Blue'' (1999) *''Lansky'' (1999) *''BitterSweet'' (1999) *''Purgatory'' (1999) *''Dead End'' (1998) *''Making Sandwiches (short)'' (1998) *''La Cucaracha'' (1998) *''The Prophecy II'' (1998) *''T.N.T.'' (1997) *''Most Wanted'' (1997) *''The Shadow Men'' (1997) *''Past Perfect'' (1996) *''American Strays'' (1996) *''The Glass Cage'' (1996) *''Dark Angel'' (1996) *''The Cable Guy'' (1996) *''Heaven's Prisoners'' (1996) *''Power 98'' (1996) *''Doctor Who'' (1996) *''Public Enemies'' (1996) *''It's My Party'' (1996) *''The Grave'' (1996) *''Saved by the Light'' (1995) *''The Immortals'' (1995) *''The Nature of the Beast'' (1995) *''End of the Icon (short)'' (1995) *''Love Is a Gun'' (1994) *''The Hard Truth'' (1994) *''The Specialist'' (1994) *''Sensation'' (1994) *''Freefall'' (1994) *''Babyfever'' (1994) *''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993) *''Voyage'' (1993) *''Love, Honor & Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage'' (1993) *''Best of the Best II'' (1993) *''Final Analysis'' (1992) *''Fugitive Among Us'' (1992) *''By the Sword'' (1991) *''Lonely Hearts'' (1991) *''Descending Angel'' (1990) *''The Lost Capone'' (1990) *''The Ambulance'' (1990) *''Best of the Best'' (1989) *''Blood Red'' (1989) *''Rude Awakening'' (1989) *''Options'' (1989) *''To Heal a Nation'' (1988) *''Nobody's Fool'' (1986) *''Slow Burn'' (1986) *''Runaway Train'' (1985) *''The Coca-Cola Kid'' (1985) *''The Pope of Greenwich Village'' (1984) *''Star 80'' (1983) *''Raggedy Man'' (1981) *''Paul's Case'' (1980) *''King of the Gypsies'' (1978) Television *''New Dogs, Old Tricks'' (????) *''Can't Go Home'' (2018) *''Those Who Can't'' (2018) *''Football, Texas (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Medinah'' (2016-2017) *''Sangre Negra'' (2016-2017) *''C.E.O.'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017) *''Changelings'' (2017) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Swedish Dicks'' (2016) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2016) *''Non è stato mio figlio'' (2016) *''Scorpion'' (2016) *''Medinah'' (2016) *''Lost Girl'' (2015) *''The Player'' (2015) *''Suits'' (2014-2015) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2013-2015) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2015) *''Minutes with Max Amini'' (2014) *''Glee'' (2014) *''Justified'' (2014) *''Headshots & Handcuffs (short)'' (2014) *''The Accidental President'' (2014) *''Deadtime Stories'' (2013) *''Tainted Love'' (2013) *''High Heels, Low Standards'' (2013) *''Eric's Place'' (2013) *''L'onore e il rispetto (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Bullet in the Face (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Femme Fatales'' (2012) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''obSETHed'' (2012) *''Burn Notice'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior'' (2011) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2010-2011) *''Vegan 101'' (2011) *''Chuck'' (2010) *''Heroes'' (2007-2010) *''Crash'' (2009) *''Entourage'' (2008) *''The Cleaner'' (2008) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2008) *''Fear Itself'' (2008) *''The L Word'' (2006-2007) *''Danny Phantom'' (2005) *''CSI: Miami'' (2005) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2002-2005) *''Justice League'' (2002-2004) *''Russians in the City of Angels'' (2003) *''Witchblade'' (2002) *''Strange Frequency'' (2001) *''The Andy Dick Show'' (2001) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2001) *''The King of Queens'' (2001) *''Falcone'' (2000) *''The Hunger'' (1999) *''Spawn'' (1999) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1999) *''C-16: FBI'' (1997-1998) *''Oz'' (1997) *''The Odyssey'' (1997) *''Frasier'' (1997) *''In Cold Blood (mini-series)'' (1996) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1996) *''Bride of Violence (mini-series)'' (1990) *''American Playhouse'' (1983) *''Another World'' (1977) *''How to Survive a Marriage'' (1974) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors